Fusion Fall: The Next Adventure
by ODROverdrive
Summary: A few months following The Story of Pike Aftershock, a group of teenagers come together to start their own journey to becoming great warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. FusionFall is owned by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Kyle:** Let me just say what a great story Pike Aftershock was and my inspiration for going into Fusionfall Fanfiction and my message is that Fusionfall lives own in us and we are it's legacy now lets begin the story.

* * *

"Hey mom. Have you seen my hat?" asked Conner. Then at that moment the door bell rang and Conner went to answer it. "Hey young man. You have been accepted into the Fusion Fall Academy." said the Grim Reaper in a Jamaican accent. "Yes!" said Conner in a burst of excitement. "Man, most are not so happy to be drafted much less apply." said Grim in a shocked tone. "Well you see I'm one of the teen's hit with the light ray and want to control my powers." said Conner in a responsible tone. "Which one did you get?" said Grim in a entrusted tone. "I went down to the community center, and I learned that I have Anodite powers." Conner said excitedly. "Well you leave on Friday." said Grim.

The next few days went by fast. He told all his friends in Bellwood that he was leaving for the academy and he had to go to Tech Square. "All right maggots. Let's get to the null void." said a man none as Chris MacLean, host of Total Drama. "It's Chris from Total Drama." I heard someone say. "All right come on." said Chris in his normal "Chris" tone.

Once we were in the Null Void we got our class schedule and Dorm numbers. Connor's was 15a and my classes are hand-to-hand training with Buttercup Utonium, Hover-car and Hover-Board training with Kevin Levin, Weapon Training with Ben Tennyson, Athletic class with Wilt, and Academics with Blossom Utonium. When I got to my room there was only one bed as you don't have a roommate until you move on to Providence. Conner unpacked and set up his room then someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" said Conner. Conner opened the door and it was Ben Tennyson. "It is an honor to met you, Mr. Tennyson." said Conner in a excited tone as he shook Ben's hand. "You can call me Ben. Mr. Tennyson is my grandfather. I came to tell you we have an assembly. Come on." Ben said in a laid back tone. "Ok, coming." said Conner in a nervous tone.

As they were walking Conner bumped into this boy. "Hey, watch where your going." said the boy in a crabby tone. "Sorry it was a accident." said Conner in both a sorry and annoyed tone. "There you are, Pen." said a boy who was floating. "Are you floating?" asked Conner in a surprised tone. "Yes I am. I was hit with one of the light rays and got the powers. Name is Mark Valentine, and he is Pen Mertens. You are?" Mark asked is a normal tone. "I'm Conner Caster and I have the anodite powers." said Conner in a proud tone. "Hi guys! We found you." said two girls with brown hair and Conner recognized one of them. It was Courtney from Total Drama. "I know you from Total Drama. What are you doing here at the academy?" said Conner in a surprised tone. "I want to help in the front lines of the battle and get some training so I can be prepared." said Courtney. "Cool and who's your cute friend over there?" asked Conner, blushing. "I'm Rebecca Storm and I enrolled here to help in the war with my friend who graduated all ready. Pike Aftershock, you may have heard of him." said Rebecca in a proud tone. "Yeah, I have heard of him from a friend of mine. He became a legend ever since he survived a battle with Fuse." said Conner. "Well, want to come with us to the assembly?" asked Rebecca, sincerely and a bit flatteringly. "Yeah. I can't say no. See you then!"

_Diary entry: August 12,2014_

Ben Tennyson

I met these five kids. They can be great friends. It's just that Pen has a shady past, so they best be careful with him, but maybe with help from their tutors and guides...they may be the ones to take down Fuse and his Fusion copy's of us. Let's hope this year goes better then the last.

Entry ended.

* * *

**Ghost: **Wow, the newbie did better then expected

**Pike:** Yeah, and it's great to see that this guy isn't coming on to me girl, unlike SOME PEOPLE (fake coughs) Ares.

**Ares:** I heard that!

**Pike: **You were supposed to! Also, glad to see Rebecca likes someone else.

**Rebecca:** You know I'll always love you, Pikey ;)

**Pike:** F***********CK!

**Ghost: **Congrats newbie!


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. FusionFall is owned by Cartoon Network Studios. Please support the official release.**

It has been 4 months since classes have begun with the only interesting thing happened is Buttercup going to the front lines and being replaced by Daphne Blake as the Hand-To-Hand combat teacher.

Well in a few more weeks we go to Providence. "This is so cool!" said Conner in a excitedly. "I'm not sure about that it just means we are closer to going to the front lines." said Pen, more mellowed out. "What a grumpy little fledgling." said a mocking Courtney. "Stop it you two. We should be working on our teamwork." said Mark. "Well guys," said Rebecca trying to break the tention. "what guide and tutor did you guys pick. I have Numbuh 4 as my guide, and Numbuh 5 as my tutor." "I have Ben Tennyson as a guide and I'm being tutored by Gwen Tennyson." said a proud Conner. "I'm being guided Dexter and I'm being tutored by Blossom Utonium." said Mark. "I'm being guided and tutored by Rex. How about you Pen?" asked Courtney. "I have Finn for a guide and my tutor is Marceline." said Pen, still mellow. "Well we better be ready." said a serious Conner.

"Class, today I will need a opponent to fight me." said Ms. Blake, in our class. "I will battle you Ms. Blake!" said an excited Rebecca. "All right. Conner, Courtney, Pen, and Mark will judge the match." "All right lets begin!" Mark said.

Rebecca and Daphne engaged each other in hand-to-hand combat. Rebecca gave a spin kick but was blocked by Daphne and used that weak moment to punch her. "You are good." said an intrigued Rebecca. Daphne and Rebecca were tied for the rest of the match every punch for a punch and a kick for a kick. At the end, when the battle was about to end with a punch from both of them the bell rang. "Well that was very interesting. A student matched with a teacher must be student matches teacher." said Mark. "Well Rebecca, you are great at hand-to-hand combat. Maybe you could tutor me. I really rely too much on my powers, I think." said Conner. "I would love to. We can do it in your room tonight." said Rebecca, trying hard not to sound flirty. Conner blushed bright red. "Ok... See you tonight..." Conner was quite nervous, but excited. Mark pulled him aside and whispered "Well, you are going to be in the same room with Rebecca, alone. This is your time to make your move." "But I get so nervous when I try to get romantic... Wait, what experience do YOU have in this topic?" asked Conner. "Well I was the most popular boy at my school, but never went THAT far." said Mark. "Well I will try my best, but your the king of confident, Mark..." said Conner. Mark laughed. "You will be fine. Just...go with the flow." said Mark.

"Well Conner, how about we start with some flips and disarming skills?" asked Rebecca, as if she were a teacher. "Confidence, Conner... Go with the flow..." thought Conner. Rebecca came in for a punch, but Conner took her hand, spun her and dipped her as if they were dancing. "Conner what are you doing...?" asked Rebecca, nervously, but a little excited. "What I should've done a long time ago..." said a flirtatious Conner. He then kissed Rebecca, with great passion. "I think I know we're this is going." giggled Rebecca as she kissed him back. Rebecca and Conner continued locking lips for some time, then Conner pulled away to speak. "Ready to go to the next step?" asked Conner. She smiled and nodded then kisses him again. Clothes began to hit the floor...

Was that first time?" asked a satisfied and intrigued Rebecca. "Yeah. Was it for you?"

"Yep... Do you think we should keep this a secret... People will start asking questions..."

"Agreed. Well you should head out. Inspections in 15 and we should get ready for tomorrow..." she nodded and got dressed.

Dear Journal,

Today me Rebecca are finally together and serious, but it is a secret for now. This may not go well as we know from Pike and Buttercup. Pike, my role model for my future as a solder.


End file.
